Something
by FireGoddess528
Summary: Part 2 to One My Own and If Only Tugger KnewTugger feels something for Bombalurins, but will he be to chicken to tell her? oneshot songfic to Something by the Beetles.


Ah the sequel to On My Own and If Only Tugger knew. I've been looking and looking and looking for a song to use in this story, but couldn't seem to find one. Then yesterday me and my three friends went to see Across the Universe, and I heard this song.

Disclaimer: I don't own the musical Cats or any of its characters. I also do not own the song Something which is property of the Beetles and features in the movie Across the Universe.

Something

_Something in the way she moves,  
Attracts me like no other lover._

Tugger was facing a problem that he had never faced before. That problem was named Bombalurina. Never before had the flirt come across such a beautiful, flirtatious, wonderful queen. Something about her attracted him, and almost every other tom in the junkyard to her. Everything about her seemed perfect. The way she swayed her hips from side to side. How she ran her tail under your nose, alerting you of her presence. The way she whispered things into his ears as they moved together. When had he ever felt like this for any other queen? The answer, never.

_  
Something in the way she woos me.  
I don't want to leave her now,_

_You know I believe, and how_

_Somewhere in her smile she knows,  
That I don't need no other lover._

It was like Bombalurina knew of his love for her. The way she would pay attention to him more then any of the other toms in the tribe. Everyday she was near him, teasing him, dangling herself in front of him as if saying you can keep asking, but you'll never have me. It was all a game to her. But to him, it was much more. He never wanted to be without her by his side. He wanted her for himself.

_  
Something in her style that shows me.  
I don't want to leave her now,  
You know I believe and how._

When he was flirting with other queens, all he could think about was her. These others were nothing compared to her. He tried telling himself it was only because of the sex, but he knew that he was lying to himself. There wasn't anything about her that he hated. She was perfect, like an angle sent from the Everlasting Cat. How he wanted that angle to smile upon him, and see the love he felt for her. _  
_

_  
You're asking me will my love grow,  
I don't know, I don't know.  
You stick around now, it may show,  
I don't know, I don't know._

"Why don't you forget about her? There are plenty of other queens."

His older brother Munkustrap would always say this when Tugger came to him to talk. Munkustrap was the only one who knew Tugger's real feelings for Bombalurina. He was the only one who didn't see Tugger as only a flirt. But even his brother didn't fully get it. Tugger didn't want another queen. He wanted Bombalurina.

"There's no other queen like her. She's so perfect."

"Nobody's perfect."

"She is. The way she moves when were together in -"

"To much details!"

Tugger laughed at the scared look on his brother's face. While older, Munkustrap was still a virgin and proud of it.

"Are you sure that it's not only lust? Do you really lover her."

Tugger didn't even need to think of his answer. "Yes. So much that I don't think I could lover her anymore then I do right now."

__

Something in the way she knows,  
And all I have to do is think of her.

_Something in the things she shows me._

"Then go for her."

Tugger looked at Munkustrap.

"If you really lover her, then go find her and tell her right now."

Tugger nodded his head, and jumped down from the pile of junk he was sitting on. "I'm gonna tell her." _  
_

_I don't want to leave her now.  
You know I believe and how._

He padded in the direction he had seen his red angle run off into after their chat earlier that day. As he got closer to where he knew she was, he felt his stomach turn for the worse. What if she didn't lover him? What if she laughed at him? He wouldn't be able to handle her rejecting him. He loved her to much to hear her say those cruel words, I don't love you. He fled to his den, burying himself in his blankets. There was no way he could tell Bombalurina his feelings.

The End

And that is the end of this part of my three part series. Next up, Munkustrap and Demeter are tired of their usually brave siblings acting like chickens. Can they talk some sense into the two and make them finally reveal their feelings to each other? And sorry if I made Tugger act out of character. But what do we really know what's going on inside his head? As always read and review!


End file.
